When You Scream
by DysfunctionalDreams
Summary: "SEBASTIANNN..." Ciel berteriak putus asa. Rasa sakit itu menyiksanya, membuatnya nyaris gila. Tapi kemana perginya iblis itu? Kenapa ia belum datang?  Summary gagal.


Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji milik mbak Yana Toboso. Kalau Kuroshitsuji punya saya, Sebastian bakal jadi Tuyul kontet bukannya iblis ganteng. So .. fans Sebas bersyukurlah karena saya bukan pemilik Kuroshitsuji. Hahahaha...

Warning : Fic ini mengandung sedikit Kekerasan dan Darah. Sedikit..? Loe pasti bercanda. Chekidot aja dah.. #Author dilempar sampah#

**WHEN YOU SCREAM**

By : xxNeruRaiHimexx

"Ciel Phantomhive .. kali ini kau pasti akan mati." Terdengar suara tawa dari sebuah Kastil gelap tak terawat di pinggiran kota London. Seorang pria tinggi menatap lurus kearah sosok meringkuk yang nampak bagai bayangan makhluk hidup. Seringai tersungging di bibirnya yang hancur. Kilatan matanya yang gelap nampak mengancam. Cahaya bulan yang temaram jatuh di wajahnya yang cacat dan dipenuhi luka cabikan.

"Jangan mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu." Sosok kecil dibawah kakinya bergerak dan mengeliat. Berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukannya di atas lantai batu yang dingin. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka. Darah segar membalut rambutnya yang tadinya berwarna abu dan menjadikannya merah. Merah bagai kelopak mawar yang jatuh. Pakaiannya yang tadinya mewah kini nampak koyak dan lusuh. Cambuk itu telah mencabiknya di beberapa bagian, meninggalkan gurat – gurat merah membakar. Namun, meskipun tersiksa dan tak berdaya, sosok kecil itu tetap tersenyum. Senyuman licik nan mengejek seakan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitinya tanpa mendapatkan balasan yang pedih.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku? Sepertinya kau tidak pernah belajar dari masa lalu."

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah Ciel. Darah menyembur dari mulutnya dan memercik di lantai batu. Si Pria bercodet mendekat dan menjambak rambut Ciel. Dengan geram ia menyeret tubuh kecil itu ketengah ruangan. Ciel memekik kencang saat jari – jari kasar Azuro menariknya. Tubuhnya yang terluka bergesekan dengan lantai. Rasa pedih menjalari tubuhnya membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kesadaran.

"Kau tau ..?" Kata Azuro, "Sudah sejak lama aku menunggu kesempatan ini. Kesempatan dimana aku bisa mencabik – cabik tubuhmu, menghancurkanmu hingga ke tulangmu yang busuk itu." Seakan ingin mempertegas kata – katanya, Ia menarik sebilah pisau tajam dari balik lipatan kemejanya dan mendekatkannya ke leher Ciel. Cahaya berpendar di ujung pisau saat sinar bulan yang redup menyentuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan berani." Kata Ciel berusaha mengatasi rasa takutnya yang mulai muncul. "Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya. Sebastian akan datang dan menyelamatkanku." Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari sentuhan dingin pisau itu di lehernya. Ia tahu Sebastian akan datang segera begitu ia memberi perintah.

"Dan saat itu kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang lebih buruk dari kematian."

Ciel tersenyum dalam hati. Ia tau bahwa selama ia memiliki Sebastian, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.

"Begitu kah ..?" Kata Azuro. Tangannya mengelus – elus luka diwajahnya. " Aku hampir lupa kalau kau mempunyai pelayan Iblis. Dia yang telah membuatku seperti ini."

Azuro nampak terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Untuk sementara ia melupakan Ciel. Kenangan satu tahun lalu kembali terlintas dalam memorinya. Ia yang dulu begitu sangat besar dan berkuasa, dengan ratusan anak buah yang siap mati untuknya. Kehidupannya yang menyenangkan dan sempurna. Namun semua itu kini telah sirna hanya karena seorang anak kecil. Ya.. Anak kecil yang kini terikat tak berdaya dalam genggamannya.

"_Aku adalah Iblis.. Dan juga Butler."_

Kata – kata itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Ia masih mengingat sosok Sebastian yang berdiri dihadapannya saat itu. Wujud eloknya yang tersibak, Aura membunuhnya yang pekat dengan mata semerah darah.

Saat itu kemarahan menguasai dirinya.

'_Tidak akan. Kali ini kau tidak akan menang.'_

Pria itu menyeringai. Seringai mengerikan penuh kekejian yang belum pernah dilihat Ciel. Dengan sekali sentakan, Ia melempar tubuh Ciel ke tanah. Ciel bisa merasakan beberapa organ tubuhnya berderak patah. Ia berusaha tetap tersenyum, menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi – jadi dan hampir merampas kesadarannya secara total.

"Bocah ingusan. Apa yang kau tau tentang penderitaan? Kau mengatakan aku tidak belajar dari masa lalu? Baiklah .. Akan kutunjukkan padamu apa yang telah aku pelajari."

Pria itu kembali menendang tubuh Ciel dengan brutal, hingga bocah kecil itu memekik kesakitan.

"Sudah cukup. Sebastian … Datanglah. Ini perintah." Kata Ciel disela rintihannya.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Sebastian mendengar panggilan Ciel. Majikannya itu berada dalam bahaya dan ia harus menyelamatkannya. Namun sinyal bahaya itu terlalu lemah dan jauh.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Bocchan?" Pikir Sebastian dalam hati. Ia bisa merasakan firasat buruk dan merasa tidak nyaman. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia melesat, menembus kegelapan hutan untuk mencari majikannya.

" Ini pasti tidak akan mudah." ucap Sebastian lirih sebelum menghilang.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Lihatlah dirimu wahai Ciel Phantomhive yang Agung. Kau tidak lebih dari seekor anjing yang lumpuh." Kata Azuro sinis. Matanya berkilat oleh nafsu yang tidak bisa dipahami Ciel.

"Gila.. orang ini benar – benar sudah gila." Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Ciel merasakan rasa takut. Rasa takut akan kematian. Sosok didepannya adalah sosok yang bisa melakukan apapun. Manusia buas yang telah dikuasai dendam. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam, membiarkan dirinya disiksa seperti itu. Dengan satu gerakan cepat Ciel bangkit, namun ikatan di kakinya menghalanginya untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melawanku? Kau pikir sosok kecil sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku?" Dengan mudah Azuro menangkap tubuh Ciel dan menariknya. Ciel meronta sekuat tenaga namun ikatan di kedua kaki dan tangannya membuat usaha itu sia–sia. Azuro pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia sangat menikmati permainan itu bagaikan Harimau tua yang bersenang-senang dengan mangsanya. Membiarkan mereka berlari-lari terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan gigitan mematikan dan mengirim mangsa yang tak berdaya itu menuju tidur panjang.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur dengan mudah? Tak akan da yang bisa menyelamatkanmu. Bahkan iblis kesayanganmu pun tidak akan bisa. Kau benar-benar sendirian sekarang."

Ciel tau yang dikatakan Azuro adalah fakta. Ia benar-benar sendirian. Ia membayangkan wajah Sebastian. Iblis itu akan menyelamatkannya. Ia yakin itu. Tapi, dimana dia? Dimana sosok hitam itu sekarang berada?

"Sebastian .. Kumohon datanglah." Dengan putus asa, Ciel melempar dirinya kebelakang. Sebuah gerakan sederhana yang tidak diduga oleh Azuro. Tubuh mereka oleng dan jatuh. Azuro berteriak saat tubuh berat Ciel mendarat diatas perutnya. Dengan cepat, bak ular yang mematuk, Ciel berguling ke samping dan membebaskan diri dari belitan Azuro. Ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan di kakinya secepat mungkin dan berlari keluar.

Cahaya bulan di luar nampak menyilaukan hingga Ciel mengerjap – kerjapkan mata. Disana tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat sebuah gerbang lengkung yang besar. Gerbang itu tertutup oleh jeruji-jeruji besi yang nampak kokoh. Bau karat tercium pekat saat Ciel, mendekatinya. Kastil itu pasti sudah amat tua. Sekilas ia bisa melihat barisan pepohonan rapat berdiri bagai pilar-pilar hitam. Tidak ada bangunan lain disekitarnya yang ada hanya kekosongan. Azuro telah membawanya ke tempat yang sangat asing dan mengerikan. Dengan menggerutu Ciel menarik jeruji besar itu dan menggoncang-goncangnya. Serpihan-serpihan karat berjatuhan ke tanah. Namun Jeruji itu tetap tidak bergeming. Tidak ada harapan bagi Ciel untuk kabur.

"ACHHHH …!" Tiba-tiba Ciel merasakan rasa sakit menjalari kakinya. Ia terjatuh dan merintih. Darah merembes dari kakinya dan menetes ke rumput yang dingin.

"Percuma saja kau berusaha kabur dariku." Kata Azuro. Di tangannya ia memegang pisau berlumuran darah. Ia menimang-nimang pisau itu seakan-akan itu adalah benda yang hidup. Cahaya bulan yang pucat membuat sosoknya nampak mengerikan. Ciel bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Hatinya terus berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Sebastian.

"SEBASTIANNN..." Ciel berteriak putus asa. Rasa sakit itu menyiksanya, membuatnya nyaris gila. Tapi kemana perginya iblis itu? Kenapa ia belum datang?

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Sebastian terdiam, membaui udara. Ia berusaha merasakan keberadaan Majikannya. Namun malam seakan-akan menyembunyikan sosok Ciel dari pancaindranya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sebastian kebingungan. Ia belum pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Seluruh indranya mati seakan-akan ada penghalang besar yang menyerap seluruh kekuatannya. Membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Itu. ...! " Mata sebastian terbelalak saat ia menyadari hal yang paling ia takutkan. Nan jauh diatas horizon, Bulan nampak suram. Kegelapan telah menelan cahayanya, mengaburkan dunia dan seisinya.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Indah sekali bukan?" Kata Azuro lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Bulan telah sepenuhnya tertelan oleh kegelapan. Kini Sosoknya tak lebih dari sebuah lingkaran hitam raksasa di langit.

"Sebastian...!" Ciel masih merintih memanggil nama iblis itu. Namun suaranya yang lemah nyaris tak terdengar. Air mata menetes di pipinya saat ia memandang bulan. Bulan hitam yang cahayanya telah padam. Lambang dari harapannya yang juga padam. Bulan itu adalah bukti. Sebastian tidak akan pernah menemukannya.

"Kasihan sekali. Aku bahkan sampai nyaris tak tega untuk membunuhmu." Kata Azuro saat melihat keputus-asaan di mata Ciel. Seringai muncul di bibirnya yang cacat. "Tapi tak ada waktu lagi untuk bermain-main. Akan kupastikan kau bertemu dengan iblismu itu. DI ALAM BAKA."

Dengan brutal, pria itu menusukkan ujung pisaunya ke mata kanan Ciel, menembus eyepathnya, merobek retinanya dan simbol kontrak di dalamnya. Ciel berteriak keras, menggelepar-gelepar, berusaha membebaskan diri dari Rasa sakit yang menghantamnya. Ia bisa merasakan penglihatannya direngut, Darah mengalir tak terkendali saat otot-otot matanya tercabik. Azuro berteriak dalam suka cita. Melihat mangsanya tak berdaya,membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Lihatlah Ciel Phantomhive. Lihatlah dunia tuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kematianmu." Dengan kata-kata itu, ia memutar ujung pisaunya dan mencongkel mata Ciel. Bola mata biru itu terlempar ke rerumputan bagaikan lapisan kristal yang terlupakan. Menyisakan rongga kosong semerah darah di tempat tadinya simbol itu berada.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#

Gelap...

Gelap..

Semuanya jadi gelap di mata Sebastian. Benaknya kosong, seakan ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Disana, Di atas menara London ia berdiri. Memandang lurus ke arah Horizon. Berusaha mencari keberadaan Ciel. Kegelapan di atas perlahan mulai tersingkap. Senyuman bulan mulai nampak meskipun hanya sekilas. Namun,ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Simbol kontrak di tangannya berdenyut dan terasa sakit. Sebastian tau sesuatu yang sangat buruk telah terjadi pada Ciel. Ia bisa merasakan Ciel memanggilnya dalam keputusasaan.

"Aku harus cepat." Sebastian melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung lain. Matanya bersinar merah oleh amarah. Siapapun yang telah menyakiti majikannya harus membayar mahal. Sebastian menggertakkan giginya. Ia bisa melihatnya sekarang, Sebuah kastil yang sangat besar dan gelap. Disanalah Ciel berada. Sebentar lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan majikannya,

"Sebentar lagi.. Kurang sedikit lagi." Sebastian mempercepat langkahnya. Dunia nampak kabur saat ia melaju dalam kecepatan penuh. Tapi ia tidak perduli. Tujuannya sudah jelas. Kastil itu.

Suatu perasaan kosong menghantam dada Sebastian hingga Butler itu terlempar dan terhenyak. Tubuhnya terlempar beberapa kaki ke arah semak-semak hazel yang bergerombol. Simbol Kontraknya terasa panas membakar.

Sebastian terdiam,memegangi punggung tangannya, tempat simbol itu berada. Kastil itu sudah sangat dekat namun sesuatu telah menghalanginya untuk maju. Bintang-bintang di atasnya nampak redup, udara terasa statis. Sebastian menyadari ia tidak bisa merasakan Keberadaan Ciel lagi.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

"Kasihan sekali, siapa yang tega melakukannya pada bocah sekecil ini?"

"Mungkin motifnya perampokan?"

"Bukan, mereka bilang salah satu organ tubuhnya hilang. Mungkin ia dibunuh oleh sindikat penjualan organ tubuh atau mavia?"

Desas-desus terdengar dari mulut orang-orang yang ingin tau. Dalam waktu singkat polisi dan detektiv berdatangan untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan misterius ini. Sesosok mayat anak kecil ditemukan oleh seorang pencari kayu di halaman sebuah kastil tua. Tidak ada yang tau identitas dari mayat misterius itu. Sang pembunuh sepertinya dendam sekali pada sang anak hingga memutilasi tubuhnya dengan amat keji. Beberapa organ tubuhnya hilang termasuk mata sang anak yang tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Diperkirakan anak ini merupakan korban dari sindikat perdagangan organ tubuh yang sekarang sedang merajalela.

Sebastian tidak menaruh minat sama sekali pada ocehan orang-orang disekitarnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok didepannya. Sosok tak bernyawa yang dulu pernah sangat ia sayangi. Tubuh Ciel nampak hancur, tercabik-cabik dan penuh luka. Darah segar mengalir dari rongga matanya yang terbuka. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan, kehangatan, maupun ekspresi dari wajah itu. Wajah yang telah mendingin dan kaku.

_Bocchan..._

Ia masih bisa mengenali mayat itu sebagai Ciel Phantomhive. Meskipun mata biru yang menjadi cirikhasnya telah hilang, meskipun rambut abu-abu itu telah berubah merah. Ia tetap Ciel Phantomhive majikannya yang dulu. Jiwa yang selama ini ia inginkan dan ia lindungi mati-matian.

"_Tapi kau malah tidak bisa melindunginya disaat ia paling membutuhkanmu_."

Sebastian berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Kini Ciel telah mati. Kontrak itu telah gagal dan Sebastian tidak akan mendapatkan jiwa Ciel untuk selamanya.

Beberapa orang berpakaian detektiv datang dan membawa jasad Ciel pergi. Sebastian hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Lebih baik tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya disitu. Ia menyentuh simbol kontrak di tangannya. Simbol yang pernah mengikatnya dengan Ciel.

Simbol itu telah hilang

~FIN~

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Huahhhhhhhhh... fanfic saya hancur. Padahal awalnya mau bikin humor. Tapi kok...!

Tak apalah, yang penting saya pengen ngeposting ni fanfic. Buat para reader yang budiman, jangan lupa klik tanda REVIEW di bawah ini ya..! Mo mencaci maki saya, Silakan. Mo Curhat, Silakan. Mo Membunuh saya, Jangannnnn... Saya masih pengen hidup. T_T

Intinya

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW


End file.
